


The First Day

by glassandeyes



Series: Dead Kitty and MacCready's Adventures in the Commonwealth [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandeyes/pseuds/glassandeyes
Summary: In which a mercenary meets a strange-looking lady who has no idea when she is, but somehow knows exactly what she's doing.





	1. Meeting

Dead Kitty leaned on the counter in the Third Rail. She flagged down the bartender and requsted another shot of vodka. She’d been there - in Goodneighbor - for a few days. Kitty was staying in the Hotel Rexford while working to get caps in the town. It had been a high-strung week, and she needed a few drinks to unwind from the excitement.

Kitty really didn’t care to get to know everyone, or really anyone; she was just looking for work during her stay.

But right now, all she wanted was a few drinks and a pretty companion. After her next shot, she put some caps down on the counter and wandered off.

She observed the crowd, looking for someone who might have a nice chat with her. Half of the people she saw were only drunk drifters, here for the night, gone tomorrow. The other half looked simply uninteresting.

Sighing, Dead Kitty proceeded into the next room. It was a sitting room, much smaller, quieter, and less crowded than the main area.

There were very few occupants; a couple of people chatting on one side of the room, and a small trio that radiated tension on the other side. It was two people that appeared to be hassling another. Kitty made a face before walking over to them to find out what was going on.

As she walked up, one of the guys nudged his friend and they quickly shushed.

“Well, hello, pretty lady. How can we help you?” he asked with a smile.

“I don’t want anything. Just looking for a place to sit.” Kitty replied.

A look crossed the man’s face momentarily before he said, “Then go sit over there,” gesturing to the other side of the room.

Ktty looked over at the man they had been talking to, and he gave a noncommittal shrug.

“I’d rather sit on this side, thanks,” Kitty replied, walking around the trio and sitting on the couch next to them.

She lifted her arm, pip-boy coming to life in front of her.

Faking interest, she fidgedted with the pip-boy while listening to the group’s conversation.

“Listen, you’re coming back to the Gunners with us. Higher-ups are real pissed off that you defected, so they sent us for you,” said the man who had told her to sit on the other side of the room.

“I’m not coming back. That’s the end of it.” Came the other man’s short reply.

“Mac, bad shit’s gonna happen if you don’t come back,” the partner warned.

“Too bad. Can’t do anything here, so I’m fine.” ‘Mac’ said.

With a glance at each other and a unanimous, angry “fine,” the duo walked away.

‘Mac’ turned to Kitty.

He caught her eyes looking at him and walked over. “I know you were listening to that,” he said. “You’re probably terribly curious now.”

“Hm. If you’ll tell me what it was about, then yes, I’m curious.” Kitty replied.

“Well, I used to work for the Gunners. I left recently and none of them liked it,” he explained simply.

“Alright, then. I heard one of them call you ‘Mac’, so what might your proper name be?” She asked.

“My name’s MacCready. R.J. MacCready. And what would yours be?” MacCready said.

“I go by Dead Kitty. Most people just call me Kitty.” She told him.

“Huh, okay. With your name and getup, I’d almost take you for a Raider.” MacCready commented.

“Nah, just a gal trying to get some caps in the wasteland.” Kitty said with a shrug.

“So no different from anyone else,” he replied with a chuckle.

“Well, pretty different, but no reason to open up to a stranger.” Kitty said.

MacCready raised an eyebrow, but didn’t question.

“Anyways, mister MacCready, I’m not really here for a fancy new relationship or friend. I came here lookin’ for a pretty face, and you rather fit the description,” Kitty flirted, alcohol finally hitting.

“Hah, go figure, Well, will you buy me a few drinks, first?” MacCready requested with a wink.

Dead Kitty put on a fake thinking face before saying, “Hmm, I don’t see why not. Come on, let’s go back to the bar.”

The two of them walked out of the sitting room and continued back to the bar together.

They say down side-by-side and talked a little while longer. MacCrady ordered a strange mix-up of drinks that seemed sure to give someone alcohol poisoning; Nuka-Quantium, vodka, whiskey, and gin. He tried to request a splash of radscorpion venom, but the bartender told him he was nuts and that they didn’t have any.

“Dang, what a disappointment,” he said. “Anyways, Kitty, watch this.” MacCready nudged Dead Kitty.

Kitty turned to watch him, a tipsy grin on her face. “Oh, boy.”

MacCready picked up the bottled conoction… and slammed it. Dead Kitty raised her eyebrows as he chugged. “Wow. Damn,” she said, stunned.

MacCready huffed after chugging the whole bottle. “Give me five minutes and I’ll be goooooone.” he told her with a laugh.

“Then we should get to the Rexford, before you’re ‘goooooone.’” she replied.

She put down some more caps and MacCready added to her payment for a tip. The drunken duo then proceeded to work their way up the stairs, back towards the Hotel Rexford.

It took a little while, but they finally managed to make it to Kitty’s hotel room without too major of a mishap. Dead Kitty shut the door behind them before turning MacCready around and pushing him up again the door and kissing him.

“You really take charge, huh?” he asked, taken aback.

“Mac, I’ve been out here for months with no action whatsoever. Come on.” Kitty replied, pulling him towards the bed by his scarf.


	2. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dead Kitty wakes up. She's hungover. MacCready is a nice guy.

Dead Kitty woke up with a throbbing headache the next morning. She groaned and stuffed her face into the pillow.

She felt movement in the bed as MacCready rolled over. “Good morning, sunshine.” He said. Kitty moved her head just enough to squint at him.

“I have the worst hangover…” Kitty complained.

“Want me to get you some water?” he asked her.

“Ugh. Yes, please.” Kitty replied.

“Okay. I’ll be back in a little while,” Mac told her, getting out of the bed. He picked up his clothes off the floor and put them on quickly.

He quietly moved around the room, putting Kitty’s clothes on the bed and walking out the door with a soft click.

With silence, Kitty fell back asleep.

She was awoken a little while later, to MacCready gently shaking her awake.

“Hey, wake up. I got your water.” He said in a soft voice.

“Hmmrrr… thanks…” Kitty said, sitting up. She took the can of purified water and cracked it open before drinking it slowly.

Once she finished, she scooted back under the covers and pulled them up.

“I didn’t really expect you to come back,” she said. The bed creaked as MacCready sat down next to her.

“Just ‘cause I’m a merc doesn’t mean I can’t be a nice person,” MacCready replied.

“You cold come lay back down, you know.” Kitty told him. He hummed momentarily, thinking.

“I have nothing to do today, might as well sleep in.” He said decisively.

He took off his coat and shoes and climbed back into bed with Kitty.

Kitty thought for a moment before rolling over and scooting closer to MacCready.

“You’re warm,” she mumbled sleepily, “and you’re really nice. Think I’ll keep you around.” She joked.

“For a price, I will,” MacCready replied with a wink.

“Humh. How much?” Kitty asked.

“Well, I’d normally do 300 caps, but you’re a nice lady, so 170 for you.” MacCready told her.

“Alright, I can do that. Kitty said with a grin.

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. He returned the gesture, and the two of them fell back asleep like that; wrapped around each other.


	3. Leaving Goodneighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dead Kitty and MacCready finally wake up again. They exchange caps and get on their way.

The two woke up again late into the afternoon. This time, Dead Kitty was the first of the two to get up.

She sat up and slung her legs off the bed. Kitty searched for her clothes on the floor for a minute before remembering that MacCready had put her clothes on the bed.

 _He really is a nice guy,_ she thought. _He got me water and picked up my clothes… I really should keep him around._

Kitty got up and dressed herself. Once she was done, she turned back to the bed to see MacCready leaning aganst the wall, watching her.

“Way to be weird, Mac.” Kitty commented.

“Sorry. You’re just… really pretty.” MacCready mumbled, blush forming on his face. Kitty laughed.

She dug in her bag for caps. When he heard the metallic clinking, MacCready looked at her curiously.

“I said I’d keep you around, didn’t I?” Kitty said.

She sat back down on the bed and counted out her caps.

WHen she was done counting out all 170 she needed, she gestured for MacCready to take it.

“Thanks, boss.” He said, putting them in his bag.

“How could I not keep such a gentleman around? You picked up my clothes and got me water. Not every one-night stand will do that,” Kitty said.

MacCready shrugged in response.

“Well, are you ready to get this show on the road?” Kitty asked him. MacCready got up and pulled his boots back on, then put on his coat.

“Let’s go, boss.”


End file.
